


Two Big Morons

by Nite_Light



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Character, Brothers, Depression, Getting Together, M/M, Sickness, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nite_Light/pseuds/Nite_Light
Summary: About the growing friendship (that never had the chance to blossom before) between the most Cowardly person in all of Mushroom Kingdom and the most Brutish person in all of Koopa Kingdom.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> From Luigi's POV mainly, though I might do a switch later, maybe. But yeah, uh, there's a serious demand for Bowuigi? haha I hope you enjoy!!

Its-a Luigi! Imma writing to you to see when you will come home. Its-a been about-a two weeks now, and you're still not back. Its-a my brotherly business to know what you're up to, you-a know. Since most people are out to kill you. Please a-write back Mario. LOVE, Luigi.

Luigi folds the page up nicely, slipping it into the yellow envelope he'd set out for it. With a wax spoon melting over his little fire, he seals the parchment with his insignia 'L.' Down in his bunker, it was dim lit, so Luigi would squint his eyes at the ink he'd lay down, which he now does, looking at the closed envelope. There are books and pages cluttered in piles, remnants of neglect. Mario was never informed of this place, so Luigi hardly bothered cleaning it save for when it got really bad and Luigi was in a clear enough mind to do so.

His smile is soft and fond and he jumps back up to the first floor wearing it as he makes his way to the mailbox. It's a bright day, perfect for tending to the yard or going on a farther trip for someone's plumbing problems. Luigi much preferred Mario's company for longer trips however, as a safety precaution even in this mushroom kingdom, and so after shutting the mailbox set his sights back to the house. 

Mario...Luigi sighed, a bad habit when it came to worrying where his brother was off to. There was something bad happening in some kingdom, as usual. Luigi didn't bother remembering Toad's hurried explanation to where his brother was, when Luigi was shopping and felt the prolonged absence of his brother from the toilet weighing on him. Apparently, he'd gone through the sewers without so much as a goodbye, much to his...well, if it was an emergency, who was Luigi to complain. Luigi did complain, not to the toad's face however, finishing his grocery list by himself and cooking for one that night. Later on, of course, all of his grievances landed bitterly in his diary, his one best safekeeping in his secret bunker.

That diary got chalked full of a lot of embarrassing emotions...well, it helped Luigi cope anyways. Luigi could then, without having anyone's help, go about his day as normal, not bothering a soul. He wasn't a super 'out there' person, seeing as he was mistaken as Mario every day, but when he was he wouldn't be nagging them with his inner vibes. No, Luigi was vibing right now in a healthy way, infact. Gardening, writing, cooking, dancing, and studying were among a few of Luigi's pastimes and venting outlets. Grabbing his snippers, gloves, trowel and bucket, he set his sights on his high maintenance plants.

He was kneeling in the dirt then when it happened then. The usual day was overshadowed, quite literally, by a large figure. Luigi's hand stilled on his trowel and his blood ran cold. 

"M-m-m-m-m-mario?" he hoped, slowly turning around. It wasn't Mario, but the King of freaking Koopas, Bowser. His scream of terror got caught in his throat, ending up as a little "eep!!" falling, scrambling away whilst brandishing his tiny shovel like a sword in front of him. Bowser's face, always smug and always very large, twinged in amusement to this reaction.

"Nope, just your good ol' King Bowser, here to pay a visit to his 'favorite' arch nemesis," Bowser reintroduces himself. His jaw is also humongous when he talks, Luigi takes note of unhelpfully for his nervous bones. Bowser's eyes look around the premises in the lull of silence that is Luigi quivering, frozen, his expression going from menacing to bored petulance in a second. "Where's Mario?"

Oh, oh good. Where's Mario he says. Luigi babbles pleased with this realization that Bowser wasn't here to directly kill him, although he sure didn't feel in the clear yet. Luigi snaps his jaw shut, ending his gibbering as Bowser's finger snaps in front of his face, a pointed finger towards his round nose.

"I don't have all day, plumber," Bowser warns, Luigi's fixation on his claw near his face apparent. H-h-h-how did he get here?? Luigi wonders, thinking how Mario and Peach had established some more control over the kingdom by now. There was of course, the ever strong rivalry of kingdoms, even as the territories and loyalties of citizens would shift, but the general popularity of Mario usually had the path to his house ensured by safety. Bowser being here meant that he had goons just behind him, which also meant that Luigi was outnumbered in addition to out-strengthed. 

Oh...oh my. This, was a bit too much for him to handle. Polterpup's yips echoed in his mind as Luigi's world tipped around, falling unconscious. 

\--

Bowser's back turned as he chatted with a couple of armed koita guards. Bowser stooping up close to Luigi with a curious look, a flare of his nostrils giving his face a blast of warm air. A feeling like he was being dangled by the back of his suspenders, like a baby from a yoshi's paw, familiar swaying and being flung onto a soft surface. The upholstery of his couch on his cheek as he drifted off, the boom of a door being slammed behind someone.

These were faint impressions left behind from that earlier time when Luigi came to next. The clock told it was about evening, Luigi feeling an annoyed sensation that he had napped the morning away. His stomach grumbled, reminding him to tend to himself as he racked his brain to try and remember what had happened that day…

His noodles were boiling and ready to drain when it hit him, making him stumble with the pot of hot water. He hisses and places it down on the counter top, coming to the realization that Bowser had paid him a visit. He forces the sensation down, no longer feeling hungry and rather alarmed instead. Mechanically he finishes making himself spaghetti, putting the plate untouched in the fridge and walking towards the door. Now that his meal preparation was finished, he had to inform the Princess of the intrusion of the day. 

Shadows are looming much farther now that the sun was hardly peeking over the horizon. Luigi's speed walk becomes a speedy run towards town, every goomba and tree filling him with trepidation. Could Bowser be just around the corner waiting for him? Could the kingdom be wrought with his goons already, and Luigi was walking straight into a trap right now?

His last thought got him slowing down to a creep as he neared the welcome sign to the capital's front. There was a cart being manned by a Toad civilian, empty and heading towards its home. A little bird lands curiously on the sign in front of Luigi, peering down at him with an interested hop. Feeling a bit awkward, Luigi continued his sneak to the castle.

When two Toad guards appeared in his vision posted at the entrance of the castle, Luigi broke into a run once more. The guards perked awake, grunted confused as Luigi started babbling at them in Italian.

"Uhh, what?" The first one asked, scratching his head. The other peered around his spear to look at his companion, shaking his head in an 'I don’t know' fashion.

"Th-th-there...BOWSER!!!" Luigi managed, the guards jumping into attention. Luigi slumps, relieved that they understood and too tired from his own panicked charade. 

This time, the guards nod to one another, and the guard on the right who had yet to speak says, "I'll go inform the general immediately," and waves his spear to the lookout point above. Luigi looks up and sees a Toad peek out with a thumbs up as the doors are opened for them. The guard that had spoken last gestures for Luigi to follow him.

The palace is echoey with footsteps of alert guards and sleepy ones, dutifully making rounds around Luigi and his escort Toad as they cross the foyer. The faint light of twilight breaks in through the stained glass windows, making Luigi pause in a hallway, enraptured by its beauty. Toad continues a bit ahead, but, feeling a bit at home in this place having come here so often, Luigi lets himself be inspired.

This is where the Princess finds him, "Princess?" The glow highlighting her soft and sleep mussed features. Never without her pink dress in this castle (a habit for having getting captured in strange hours no doubt), she fixes a wrinkle half-mindedly before shooting him a welcoming smile. She stands next to her general, who looks to be as fussy as ever, his voice a squeaky, businesslike tone to the smaller ranked Toad explaining his business.

"I was already up when I happened to hear of your arrival," she explains to Luigi, as if she was the one needing to be welcomed. Luigi shakes himself out of his witlessness, chuckling at the notion. She giggles at his response.

"You said something about Bowser," the Toad general cuts in, Luigi blinking back at him. "Is he in the Mushroom Kingdom as I feared?"

Luigi is taken back to the earlier happenings in his front yard. He nods, fearfully. "Y-y-y-es. He-he was-a looking for Mario. At his house." That statement elicited a gasp from both Peach and the guard, while the general nods grimly. 

"We will act on this immediately, have no fear." The general starts walking past Luigi towards the main area. The guard notices him walking a little late and bounces into run after him. "Your brother's house will be kept safe. I heard of some thugs walking around the area of earlier today, and your word is proof of that. We will send a few guards home with you to keep watch of any more activity in the area. We're used to potential hostage threats, you see."

Luigi looks to the Princess, and she walks up beside him, a hand to her side for him to take hold of. He holds her elbow gently, awkward for his newly found position of not-being-a-third-wheel as they follow after the Toads. 

Luigi releases his hold as soon as they make it to the door, palms sweaty under his gloves as he rubs them together and takes his leave. Luigi did expect an immediate response following mentioning his brother (he only used his brother's name for the good of his own safety mind you), but a response this quick in these later hours surprised him. Three Toads escort him back home, and, while one hides out in the parameters of the house, two stand guard at his door, much like to the door of the castle itself. Luigi's shoulders fall as his door closes shut behind him and his worries wash away. 

What even is special about today that caused Bowser to be so determined to find Mario. The princess was safe in the castle, as Luigi had proven just barely an hour ago. The spaghetti is fast to land on his plate and down his throat before he can say, "mama mia." Cold spaghetti, much like his bones from the amount of worrying and sleeping out in the open, hits the spot. Luigi thinks, washing his plate up, that he would be bound to be sick the following day if not for the love of spaghetti. In conclusion, Bowser cannot spoil spaghetti, even if he tried.

Luigi's thoughts muss together as he let's the weight of today crash into him, falling face first into his pillows and burrowing under the blankets. 


	2. Dreadful Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh loogi

Okay, a cart definitely ran Luigi over in his sleep. He stirred under his shield of blankets, hearing a furious knocking at his door but unable to muster the will to get up. He was very good at hiding from things though, so maybe if he ignored the knocking and continued sleeping, the knocking would go away. His head dove back under the watery escapades of sleep once more as another thunderous boom sounded far off in reality. Luigi's peace remained unbroken from there, allowing him the comfort of unclenched eyes and a smile. As he dozed, a warm breeze crossed his face like a cozy campfire, and he cracked an eyelid dreamily to look at the source.

"Oh, hello Bowser," he greeted, discovery made, ready to sleep once more.

The silence and peace returned. Briefly.

"Ghf!!" Luigi jerked away from the side of the bed, backing up against the wall with an unglorifying thunk. Luigi's blankets started falling from his front, to which he grabbed the offending thing to lay between him and the intruder. Bowser gwafs a laugh at the action.

"Finally," Bowser says, words rolling off the tongue languidly. "Someone must've knocked ya over the head pretty hard to not hear all the ruckus outside."

Luigi is rendered speechless, as usual. Ruckus? He then remembered the Toads that were sent to watch over him and keep him safe. A feeling of guilt and anger bubbled up inside of him at Bowser's nonchalant attitude, no doubt having a part in the 'ruckus.'

"Anyways, I'm gonna ask again," he continues, not noticing Luigi's change in demeanor. "where's Mario?" When Luigi still doesn't answer quickly enough, he stomps once, causing the house to jitter a bit and the bed to quake.

"I-I do not-a know," Luigi professes. "He has been-a gone all week…" Luigi doesn't want to watch Bowser decide his fate, so he looks away to the side. Bowser takes this as defiance and, with a glare, stomps on the floor causing the reaction from before to happen again renewed. The blanket falls to Luigi's lap.

"Well I KNOW that much!" Bowser's patience is thinner than his skin for sure, the daggers Luigi throwing at him with his eyes any indication while Bowser throws his case at him, "Being the King of Koopas has its perks: I know things that most people wouldn't hear about, until, haha, until it's too late of course BWAHAHAH-"

"What happened to the guards outside?" Luigi finally asks, interrupting Bowser's tirade. Bowser snorts at his own joke for another second, before sobering up just a tad.

"I beat them all up," he looks bored as he says this, sticking his pinky up into his cavernous nostril and batting his other hand. "with my goons, of course."

Luigi’s face falls. Of course that was what happened, Luigi already thought that. But the confirmation made him feel sick and uneasy, that he was partially responsible for their demise.

He flicks his buried gold away somewhere into the room and watches Luigi more attentively now, causing a lump to rise and fall in the smaller one's throat. His eyes are much like slits that dilate and shrink, that of a predator thinking up their next move. Luigi feels like a specimen, the hairs on his arms and bare legs standing up to the tense suspicion in the room. If only he at least had his pants, so he could die with a shed of dignity.

"...so, you have no idea where he is." Bowser's intensity is palpable, but, testing the ability of his lips to speak by folding them into a line and wetting them, Luigi mustered a response.

"...yes."

'BOOM' was Bowser's butt hitting the floor and leaning back, moaning, "well GEEZ, you could've told me that earlier." Something tinged in Luigi that screamed 'I had!!' but Bowser continued oblivious, "It's like I've come all this way for nothing then." Luigi nods, agreeing, 'yes!! You came here for nothing! Now leave?', afraid to move from his spot. Bowser's eyes train on the movement and Luigi stops. "Well, you're not nothing."

It’s warm the way he says it, but only fills Luigi with dread at the moment. Does that mean he's not going to leave?? Bowser gets up, oh God, he’s facing him-.

"Actually, I might-a have an, um, a-a-a small, clue, to where he might be.." Luigi stutters as Bowser puts one foot in front of the other closer to the bed.

"Oh?" Bowser prompts, surprised, but a smirk at Luigi's predicament no doubt crossing his face.

"Yes!!" Luigi is pleased this stopped his approach, if only for this moment. Luigi would enjoy this moment, of course, since it was near his last, in his mind.

"..weeeell?"

"O-oh! U-um he's h-h-h-h," Luigi struggles and Bowser squints. "He's in the sewers!" Luigi mentally facepalm. Mario was probably not in the sewers anymore at this point, probably whisked away to another kingdom entirely past the sewers but. Maybe the small clue was for the best, that as expansive as the sewers were, Bowser would hardly be able to find him fast.

"Oh." It's less of a prompt now, and more of a realization. He looks lost and calculating now, so Luigi starts up again, confidence growing.

"Yez, he went to the sewers and hasn't come back since! I would know, since I'm his brother." 

"Dang." Bowser runs at his head, pushing it to the side as he racks it for an idea perhaps. Luigi's gut is tense with anticipation. "Hey Luigi…"

"We're friends, right?" His eyes widened. That's not what he was expecting.

"I...yes," Luigi agrees monotone, although his heart isn't in it at all. What, where is this coming from?

Luigi can remember a few times where Bowser would have teamed up with Mario and Luigi, along with others, to save people, usually. It was all in necessity's sake of course and it was NEVER Luigi's idea to invite the King of Koopas. Actually, Luigi didn't think it was Mario's idea in the past either...

"Good," he says. Bowser looks genuinely relieved at that, which shouldn't make Luigi pity him but does. "Okay. Let's get you back to the castle then, until we come up with a plan."

"Wh," Luigi says as Bowser's meaty paw gets closer to him. "WHAT?" He slaps it away on reflex, Bowser yelping an ouch. Bowser glares and pouts at him, and whyisthatcute no wait, Luigi's angry.

Luigi, just to prove that point while his emotions took hold of him, swings his feet over the edge of the bed and stalks up to him. Bowser backs up in sync with his approach, looking more and more confused. Luigi points at his chest, "im-a not coming with you. Im-a not some play thing that you can just-a grab and whisk off," Luigi notices the strides he'd made, scoffing, "Ah, did the Princess never talk-a back to you?"

"I, no, she-" Bowser struggles to keep up. "I just thought you were a wimp."

"I am-a one!" Luigi admits with a cry, though, while Bowser looks even more thoughtful at this tries to cover it up, "im-a just not one to sit back while you waltz around acting like you own the place. Besides, the PRINCESS'S castle is over there!!" Luigi points to his front door, Bowser's nose following, before climbing back up to his face. "WHAT?" Luigi snaps. Bowser looks dumb founded, and then-.

"GUAHAHAHA!" he laughs. He just laughs. Oh God, now he's done it, His finger falls down a bit, slowly, as he processes what he's just done. He just snapped at Bowser!! Mario would never make that mistake!! 

If Bowser ever pushed enough of Mario's buttons, to which, Luigi knew from experience, Mario would talk with his fists and actions rather than his words. Luigi just verbally berated him. As if, as if that would do anything! Not helping the situation, that was for sure. Luigi basically dug himself a grave just then, that's what Luigi fears, as he stands there in his boxers post courageous outburst, Bowser laughing his ass off.

"Oh, oh wow!!" Bowser wipes a tear. Luigi feels like crying. "Mario's never stood up to me like THAT before. You know," he grins down at him, "you're a lot more fun than him."

"R-really?" He is crying. For some reason, this knocks the wind out of Bowser or something, cuz he bends over a bit like he was flinching.

"Uh, yeah.." before straightening up and coughing, looking away from him to give him some privacy. "Yeah, sorry about...that?" He probably didn't understand basic human emotions or fear or something, Luigi figured, and wanted to be as far away from it as possible. He sniffles and nods to Bowser's apology. Bowser looked distant for some reason, and Luigi cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Whatever, I-I-I just-j-j-just," it was. No, was it best if Luigi gave himself up? No wait, he should run away! Those Toads had fought to protect him and everything, so he should not let their efforts go to waste. While he was feeling conflicted about where to go, Bowser interrupted his inner quandary.

"I'm not…" Bowser's eyes shone hurt, at what, Luigi didn't care to introspect. "You do know that there's an epidemic outside, yeah?"

"Yea-- uhhh…" Luigi stopped.

Bowser nodded, "of course you do. Well, in that case-"

"waitwaitwait, no. No." Luigi waves his hands, rewinding, "No I don't. What are you talking about?"

\---

“The, uh…?” Bowser gives him a glance, looking him up and down. “Well, I mean, you wouldn’t be directly affected, save for everyone around you really. It’s a head disease that affects Toads’ toadstools, or whatever.”

“At least, Koopas are immune. I dunno about plumbers...” Bowser trails off, waiting for his response. Luigi’s eye is twitching, not sure how to process this information.

“Then, why did you come?”

“Oh! The Toads,” Bowser explains, twirling a finger in the air like a coo-coo bird. “They’re not themselves when they have it so they’re kinda, dangerous? To be around I mean. Like, they’ll all be acting like a bunch of drunk zombies. Eventually.” Luigi is finding this harder and harder to believe. If anyone would be prone to acting like a horde of brutish zombies, it would be a Koopa, not a Toad! Toads were gentle, peaceful people.

Bowser shakes his head in disbelief, asking, “You REALLY haven’t seen anything of the sorts?”

Luigi shakes his head. 

“Er, well. It’s been happening since a while ago, since Mario left the country. I thought it would’ve had something to do with that...” Why does Bowser keep looking to him, as if Luigi had some divine purpose in all this? Luigi had no solution and no belief in what was being said right now. Bowser sucks in his bottom lip (beak?), and Luigi is compelled to do something about this. Maybe he should entertain the idea. But, not without proof!

“Well, where are these ‘zombie Toads,’ as you’ve said it?” Bowser perks up like he’d been given a bone. Luigi resists the urge to roll his eyes or fawn over the expression, instead his eye twitching again.

“I beat them up, you see!” Bowser announces, oh-so proudly. “I usually leave them at the side of the road and they disappear.” How terrible, Luigi thinks disgusted, before Bowser continues, ”for my goons, when Mario beats them and leaves them to the side like that, some of my other goons would come and pick them up and bring them back to recuperate. I just always assumed that the Mushroom Kingdom did the same for their guys.” Luigi can’t ignore the similarities to how the two Kingdoms squabbled with eachother, treating the other very similarly. Maybe Bowser couldn’t be all much too crueller in that sense then, he accepts.

“I can guess, that must be the case,” Luigi agrees. They fall into a silence for a moment. Was Luigi really going to have to go and ask to see the medical wing of the Castle? That seemed like a bit of effort, all to prove a point freaking Bowser Koopa made. Bowser seemed to be agreeing silently with that point, not willing to ask him to go just yet.

Bowser blinks and then screams, “I’VE GOT IT!” He punches his two fists together, Luigi’s head revealed behind the two in the King’s vision to be intimidated by this gesture.

“W-w-w-what?!” Luigi wails.

“Those guys we beat up outside,” he smirks as he says this. “The reason I beat up those guys wasn’t just because I needed to see you. Okay, maybe a little. BUT,” he punctuates.

“They were attacking one another first!”

“What?” Luigi doesn’t follow. Why would they be attacking one another again?

“The disease,” Bowser answers, as if following Luigi’s misunderstanding. “They were all clouded up in the head, so they were already mindlessly fighting eachother before I even got here. In fact,” he built up and snapped his fingers.

Two goons came in on command, geared up in their black armor and spears. Luigi kept a good eye on those spears as Bowser talked.

“-One of my guys socked them right in the head, making some of that disease stuff come right out!” Okay, first off ew. Second off, that’s impossible-. 

“Show ‘im,” he commanded. The goon on the left held out his fist as if to bump him. He turned his fist over to reveal a cloth, which the crumpled ball fell open and revealed a slightly yellowing dust? On it? Luigi had to squint to see it, after getting a growl from Bowser at his dumbfounded expression. “See? One Hundred Percent Proof.”

“Not that I- uh. NEEDED to prove it to you,” he amended for his own sake. “I just needed you to cooperate, and this is as fast a method as any.”

Luigi shakes his head, vehemently. If what Bowser was saying was true, then Luigi shouldn’t have any reason to NOT cooperate with him other than Luigi’s own gut, which definitely wasn’t going to bode well with him. Luigi couldn’t team up with Bowser! Giant, terrifying, nightmare inducing Bowser!! 

There was a reason that Luigi wouldn’t go on adventures with or without Mario, and that was simply that he didn’t want to. Luigi was incapable, only a little more useful under Mario’s guidance. With just Bowser, Luigi wouldn’t even be able to walk, being the fault of his own quivering knees. Bowser already looked annoyed at his hesitancy to comply, huffing gruffly.

“No?!” Luigi flinches, eyes going wide and looking in every direction but Bowser, which was hard, since he was right in front of him. “NO WHAT?! You’re coming with me.”

“B-b-b-b-!! I-i-! I need to pack my stuff!” Luigi somehow manages. Yes! That will give him time! He might even be able to escape at this rate!

“Fine,” Bowser surprises him by saying. “But hurry up. The sooner we find Mario, the sooner we can figure out this mess.” Luigi nods, head bobbling up and down not ceasing until Bowser scoffs, and starts to walk towards the exit.

“If you’re not out in ten, I’m tearing this place apart.” That remark sealed Luigi’s fate, the door closing behind the bully once more. Luigi’s fingers danced together, a nervous tic to occupy himself as he put himself together. Then, he scratches his head. Then, he bangs his head against the bed post. Get yourself together Luigi!!

He couldn’t allow their house to get torn apart, not after all the effort Luigi and Mario put into it to make it nice. And besides that, where would Mario and him go if it was all torn apart? If what Bowser was saying about the disease was true, he couldn’t rely on the kind Mushroom people for help. Normally, they would be happy to help with any extraneous repairs and even provide a place for them to stay at the castle itself. Mario was always hesitant at abusing their kindness, a large difference to Luigi’s self-serving nature, and would feel guilty for burdening them and the Princess. It was that generous nature that kept Mario and Luigi from living in the castle themselves, never asking for much in return for their services.

As selfish as Luigi wanted to be in that moment though, he couldn’t betray his brother’s trust and run out the back...That’s what he told himself, as he packed his suitcase and approached the back window. Wait, how’d he get here?? His own two feet betrayed him apparently-...no, he had to turn back and face the music. Bowser never REALLY harmed the princess too bad when he took them places. And, it wasn’t as if Luigi hadn’t traveled with Bowser in his ships and cruisers before, recalling the time the princess’s voice had been stolen. Luigi nodded to himself, encouraging himself as he walked towards the door. His hand froze over the handle.

What if he died? Wouldn’t that be worse of a discovery for his brother to find, than a wrecked home? Just as Luigi was going to change his mind for good and turned around once more, he was knocked in the butt by his own door swinging open on its own. Bowser stood past it in all his glory, looking around before landing on Luigi’s rear from the doorway.

“What are you doing? Come on,” Bowser said, standing there expectantly. Luigi got up, and trudged towards his fate.

Where was Mario, Luigi longfully asked himself.


End file.
